The present invention relates generally to a printed product trimmer and more specifically to a method and apparatus for trimming and transporting printed products in a printed product trimmer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,947, which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a machine for performing trimming operations upon the front and side edges of a book advancing through the machine. The machine includes a front edge trimming table which is reciprocated in a horizontal direction and receives a book from an infeed conveyor as the table moves in the direction of the conveyor. As the table continues to move in the direction of the infeed conveyor, the book is clamped to the table and the front edge of the book is trimmed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,350 discloses a sheet material trimming method and apparatus. During operation of the trimmer mechanism, a continuous stream of untrimmed sheet material assemblages is transported from a collator or other source to the trimmer mechanism by a known chain type conveyor. Two sets of conveyor belts clampingly grip the sheet material assemblage to retain the orientation as it is trimmed at the first trim station, transported to the second trim station, and trimmed at the second trim station. An intermittent drive mechanism is provided for moving the conveyor belt through feed strokes.